A New Suoh
by Usa-chan1
Summary: The boys want to go to a commoner's market so they go to find Tamaki, only to find out that the Suoh's have adopted first year student Yuki! Some host club members arn't huge fans of Yuki's. Of course hilarity will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honi, and Mori all walked up to the second Suoh mansion. They wanted to go to the commoner's supermarket and decided that they would go ahead and bring Tamiki along. They rung the bell and a nice maid answered, "I will send for the young Suoh!" she said.

"Why are we bringing Tono again?" Hikaru asked as he sighed.

Kyoya sighed as well, "Because if we didn't he would have sat in his corner with his puppy dog eyes and we would be even more annoyed then we will if we take him now."

Unfortunately, Kyoya was right and no one wanted to say anything about it so they just kept walking to the top of the mansion.

The door opened and everyone expected to see Tamiki, instead they saw a girl in an Ouran uniform.

Most of the host club looked surprised, well, except for Mori and Kyoya.

"Hello!" she said brightly "I bet you were looking for Tama- he went out with Mr. Suoh today!" she smiled

"You must be Yuki," Kyoya said, "Its lovely to meet the new Suoh!" The host club looked at Kyoya, stunned. "I am sorry for these men," He said, "They must not pay attention to the news, tabloids, or even the gossip at our school. You are the talk of the town!"

The girl Kyoya called Yuki blushed "well, I don't know about that, but I do know that I am now Yuki Suoh, for you stunned ones over there, I was adopted by the Suoh's a few weeks ago, I just moved in today! Oh and sorry about my clothing chose, we were making sure my uniform fit for tomorrow!"

"Since when was this happening Sempi?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"It was announced two weeks ago," Kyoya said in a snotty tone, as though everyone should know it.

"Yup!" Yuki smiled, "So Tama should be here soon, if you all would like to come in and wait!" She walked through the front hallway and too the plush room that must be the Living room. "I will be right back!" Yuki said running off as the others sat down.

"Well she seems cute!" Honi said

"mmm" Mori nodded.

"Ya, Ya, Ya" Haruhi said, almost dazed

"Oh," Kaoru said, "Could someone be jelouse?" he teased.

"N-no!" Haruhi said. "I-I was just mad because I was wearing this jumper and I look all girly so she will know I am a girl."

"Sure," Hikaru laughed. He turned to Kaoru and Whispered, "She is sooooo jealous."

"Oh yeah," Kaoru laughed.

Haruhi just sighed "Whatever!"

It was quite for a while when Yuki came jumping in wearing a cute floral top and jeans. "I just got a text from Tama, He is coming in now with Mr. Suoh as well!" She sat down on a couch where Kyoya was sitting. "I hope it's ok if I sit here."

"It's fine," Kyoya said

"Hello men!" Tamaki yelled as he walked in with his father, "I see you all have met my baby sister, Yuki!"

The club mumbled and nodded

"Yes, a very bright young girl!" Mr. Suoh said, "She can fluently speak five langues! Show them Yuki!"

"Hello, Kon'nichiwa, Bonjour, Hallo, Dia duit, Oh and privet! I know that was six, I am working on Russian!" Yuki smiled.

"She is so bright in fact," Mr. Souh continued, "That on her entrance exam-"

"Oh you don't need to talk about that!" Tamaki said looking directly at Kyoya

"Oh Come on!" Mr. Suoh said "You should be proud that she beat the top student's scores, Mr. Ootari in fact!"

Kyoya audibly gasped something he normally doesn't do. He had never been beaten on his scores!

Kyoya had a new rival, and her name was Yuki Suoh.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki looked from Kyoya, to Tamaki, to her new father, "Mr. Suoh, I'm sure that isn't true!" Yuki's face by that time was as bright as a cherry.

"Oh but it is!" Mr. Suoh said, "I just got the results today! You got a perfect score Yuki! Good for you!"

Yuki stood up from the couch, "Um," she mumbled, "I have to go, I will see you all tomorrow at school, bye!"

"Wait," Hikaru called, clearly loving the anger that was building in Kyoya, "We were about to head over to the commoners super market and shops' with Harhui. We originally came to invite Tamaki, but we would love if you came as well!"

Yuki looked at Kyoya again. He seemed to be building a black hole to suck her down. There was no doubt that he was scary, she didn't want to go anywhere with him! "Oh no, I wouldn't want to already be stepping on my new Brothers toe's, I will just stay here and unpack more."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Suoh shouted, "Go on and make some new friends little Yuki! Spread your wings and fly!"

Yuki didn't want to go against Mr. Suohs wishes, so she let out a barely audible, "Ok,"

Mr. Suoh as well as Hikaru looked pleased, but they were pleased for too very different reasons.

The 6 boys and 2 girls all walked towards the door, Yuki making a point to stay as far away from Kyoya as possible. The boys and Haruhi headed for a limo right outside the gate, Yuki stood in awe of it.

"Well come on!" Koru said

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, get in! There's enough room for all of us."

"This," Yuki stammered, "Is for us?"

"Awe!" Honi yelled, "She is so cute! She's never been in a limo, and this isn't even our nice one! Takashi isn't she just super cute! And look at her outfit! It's all commoner and adorable! She could look just like Usa-Chan!"

Mori nodded as to make Honi happy

Yuki Blushed and walked into the Limo, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The supermarket," Haruhi said, "For some reason these guys are completely enamored at the thought of a supermarket." she laughed at her own joke.

"Is it the one by that little boutique," Yuki questioned, "Oh, what was the name?"

"Sister's Closet?" Haruhi answered, "It is! My dad buys me stuff there all the time, I don't even know why, I don't look that great in clothes from there.

Yuki smiled and clapped her hands, "Yeah! Can we stop by there? I love that place! My old foster parents took me there to get some of my clothes!"

Tamaki leaned in to whisper to Kyoya, "Looks like they're getting along well!" he said proudly

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, still full of rage from the news about his scores being beaten. Tamaki was such a moron; there was no way that Kyoya wanted to talk about Yuki right now. She was his new rival; he had to beat her at something now.

Kyoya looked at Yuki, and made eye contact with her, "Well I guess someone who has had more than seven foster homes would have experienced a lot of stores."

Yuki's face went bright red, that wasn't a subject she liked to talk about. No one could ever really handle her, so she was moved from home to home. That was why she was so surprised the Mr. Suoh wanted to adopt her. She could be a hand full.

Yukis Embarrassment soon turned to anger, no, rage. "Cén fáth ar fud an domhain a thabhairt duit go bhfuil suas. is é sin ábhar touchy i láthair na huaire agus ba mhaith liom buíoch dá NACH go mbeadh tú a labhairt faoié!" She yelled. (That means Why in the world would you bring that up. that is a touchy subject at the moment and I would appreciate it if you would NOT talk about it!)

When Yuki got mad and wanted to yell, she never spoke in there language so as to not let them hear. She choses Irish this time becouse it was one she new none of the people in the limo knew

Every one went sliente as Yuki smiled, knowing no one knew why she was talking so strangely, or even what language she was speaking in.

She looked at Tamaki and started speaking in French, a launge only herself and Tamaki knew out of the people in the car. "Je n'ai même pas envie de venir sur ce voyage. Pourquoi votre père at-moi de faire? Je serais plutôt àla lecture à domicile de toute façon." (I didn't even want to come on this trip. Why did your father make me? I would rather be at home reading anyway.)

Tamaki gave her a brotherly look and spoke in French as well, so that no one would understand them. "Il pensait que ce serait une bonne expérience pour vous, et ne dites pas mon père, il est aussi le vôtre! Il suffit de faire le meilleur de lui." (He thought it would be a good experience for you, and don't say my father, He is yours too! Just make the best of it.)

"Fine," Yuki said in Japanese, what everyone there spoke.

"I just got so lost!" Hikaru said, trying, and utterly failing, to lighten the tense mood of the limo.

Kyoya froned, Yuki had him on something that he would have problems makeing up for, She spoke other langueges, something most people can't do well. Kyoya would have problems understanding her at some points. "Well," Kyoya started, Not wanting to lose this battle, "It Is Nice to know That You Can only talk in a few langueges, are you to scared to talk to us out loud?"

To be honest, Yuki was. Kyoya terrified her and she couldn't deal with yelling at him so he could understand her. Then he would have something aginst her. Yuki just wanted to sink into the chair and pretend that this wasn't happening.

Tamik must have been able to read Yukis mind because He started to talk, "That's enough Kyoya, this is her first day with us, and you already treat her badly? You are a host; you must treat women with kindness and respect. That is the duty of a host."

Kyoya huffed, mostly because Tamiki was right.

The whole car was silent the rest of the drive.


End file.
